LEGO Star Wars: Jedi Academy
LEGO Star Wars: Jedi Academy is a lego version of the 2003 Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy videogame. Plot The game follows the storyline of Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy with a few story alterations to keep the feel of a LEGO Star Wars game. The game takes place ten years after Return of the Jedi. The main character is Jaden Korr, a promising student who enrolls in Luke Skywalker's Jedi Academy on Yavin 4, and trains under Jedi Master Kyle Katarn with his new friend, Rosh Penin. Hub The hub for the game is the Jedi Academy. At the Academy, you can access missions in the Orientation Chamber, fly a ship in the Hangar, fight and purchase bad guys in the Courtyard, and customize a character and view Minikit characters in the Medical Room. Red Power Bricks are hidden throughout the academy, once you find them, and purchase them, you gain new abilites. Gold Bricks are collected by completing a level, gaining True Jedi, or by collecting all the Minikit canisters, these bricks allow you to gain access to more areas of the academy. Levels Yavin Jungle Summary: Rescue Rosh and find your way to the Massasi Temple. Characters: Jaden Korr, Rosh Penin Boss: Cultist Minikit Character: Yoda Academy Training Course Summary: Complete the Training Course. Characters: Jaden Korr, Rosh (student) Boss: Lightsaber Droid Minikit Character: Starkiller Mercenary Activity Summary: Disable the Tractor Beams. Characters: Jaden Korr, Chewbacca Boss: Cultist Minikit Character: Princess Leia Droid Recovery Summary: Find the R5 Droid, while Kyle visits the local farms Characters: Jaden Korr, Kyle Katarn, R5 Droid Boss: none Minikit Character: Darth Maul Merchant Rescue Summary: Find the parts needed to repair the ship. Characters: Jaden Korr, Merchant Boss: none Minikit Character: Rebel Pilot Tram Rescue Summary: Stop the tram and destroy the mercenary ships. Characters: Jaden Korr, Kyle Katarn Ship(s): Raven's Claw Minikit Character: Anakin Skywalker Mission to Hoth Summary: Investigate the sight of Luke's vision of Ben Kenobi and find out what the imperials are doing in echo base. Characters: Jaden Korr, R5-D4 Boss: Alora Minikit Character: Obi-Wan Kenobi Rescue Mission Summary: Rescue the elders from the Hutt crimelord's palace. Characters: Jaden Korr, Elder Boss: Rancor Minikit Character: Han Solo Covert Operations Summary: Plant beacons on key structural points on the Imperial Base, then dismantle the bombs. Characters: Jaden Korr, Wedge Antillies Ship(s): X-Wing Boss: none Minikit Character: Shadowtrooper Vjun Summary: Find your way to Darth Vader's castle through the acidic rain. Characters: Jaden Korr, Kyle Katarn Boss: none Minikit Character: Count Dooku Bast Castle Lower Floors Summary: Make your way to the upper floors of Bast Castle. Characters: Jaden Korr, Kyle Katarn Boss: none Minikit Character: Endor Rebel Bast Castle Interior Summary: Find Darth Vader's meditation center, stop the cult from draining its force energy, and try to meet back up with Kyle. Characters: Jaden Korr, Kyle Katarn Boss(es): Rosh (darkside), Two Reborn Masters Minikit Character: Qui-Gon Jinn Cult Investigation Summary: Eliminate the Cultists and Reborn, and find a way to defeat the Mutated Rancor. Characters: Jaden Korr, Rebel Captain, Rebel trooper Boss: Mutated Rancor Minikit Character: Lando Calrisian Force Theft Investigation Summary: Disable the tractor beam holding your ship and destroy the TIE Fighters, while Kyle triggers the Imperial ship's self-destruct. Characters: Jaden Korr, Kyle Katarn Boss: none Minikit Character: General Grievous Taspir III Summary: Make your way to the Imperial power Facility. Characters: Jaden Korr, Kyle Katarn Boss: none Minikit Character: Jango Fett Imperial Power Facility Summary: Make your way through the facility to find Rosh. Characters: Jaden Korr, Kyle Katarn Boss: Alora (dual) Minikit Character: Kit Fisto Korriban Sith Crypts Summary: Make your way through the crypts to find Marka Ragnos' tomb to confront Tavion. Characters: Jaden Korr, Human Jedi, Twi'lek Jedi, Dual Jedi, Staff Jedi Boss: none Minikit Character: Juno Eclipse Korriban Sith Ruins Summary: Make your way to Ragnos' tomb to confront Tavion and stop her from bringing Marka Ragnos back to life. Characters: Jaden Korr, Kel Dor Jedi, Zabrack Jedi, Rodian Jedi Boss(es): Tavion, Marka Ragnos Minikit Character: The Emperor Story Alterations While Jaden finds the droid, Kyle helps the villagers fend off a Tusken Raider assault. The Tram Rescue level was titled Cult Investigation-Corellia in the original game In the Prison Escape level, (titled Cult Investigation-Dosunn in the orginal game) Jaden frees another prisoner, and the the two of them work together to escape the prison. The player doesn't have the choice to turn to the Dark Side because: 1. There is no one to help you if you choose the Dark Side. 2. The Light Side ending is the canonical ending. Before Alora slices off Rosh's arm, one of her lightsabers turns off. Then, she hits it with the end of her other lightsaber to turn it back on. Other Jedi help Jaden fight Tavion and Ragnos. When Ragnos posesses Tavion's body, he has trouble pulling the sword out of the scepter. Characters Jaden Korr- Lightsaber and Force Grab Rosh Penin- Blaster and grappling hook Rosh (student)- Lightsaber and Force Grab Chewbacca- Bowcaster and Grappling Hook Luke Skywalker- Lightsaber and Force Grab Kyle Katarn- Lightsaber and Force Grab Elder- Blaster and Grappling Hook Wedge Antillies- Blaster and Grappling Hook Jedi Student- Lightsaber and Force Grab Human Jedi- Lightsaber and Force Grab Twi'lek Jedi- Lightsaber and Force Grab Jedi Trainer- Dual Lightsabers and Force Grab Staff Jedi- Double-Bladed Lightsaber and Force Grab Kel Dor Jedi- Lightsaber and Force Grab Zabrack Jedi- Lightsaber and Force Grab Rodian Jedi- Lightsaber and Force Grab Rebel Trooper- Blaster and Grappling Hook Stormtrooper- Blaster and Grappling Hook Cultist- Lightsaber and Electrical Charge Lightsaber Droid- Lightsaber Mercenary- Blaster and Grappling Hook Rodian- Blaster and Grappling Hook Weequay- Bowcaster and Grappling Hook Trandoshan- Gatling Gun and Grappling Hook Detonator Thrower- Thermal Detonators, Blaster, and Grappling Hook Jawa- Small Character with Blaster and Grappling Hook Tusken Raider- Gaffi Stick, Sniper Rifle, and Grappling Hook Snowtrooper- Blaster and Grappling Hook Alora- Lightsaber and Dark Force Grab Imperial Pilot- Blaster and Grappling Hook Stormtrooper Officer- Gatling Gun, Grappling Hook, and Troop Command Stormtrooper Sergeant- Blaster, Grappling Hook, and Troop Command Imperial Officer- Blaster and Grappling Hook Jetpack Trooper- Jetpack, Gatling Gun, and Grappling Hook Cloaked Trooper- Cloaking Device, Blaster, and Grappling Hook Rax- Gatling Gun and Grappling Hook Hazard Trooper- Bazooka and Grappling Hook Imperial Protocol Droid- Protocol Droid console activation Imperial Astromech Droid- Hovering and Astromech console activation Bazooka Trooper- Bazooka and Grappling Hook Reborn- Lightsaber and Dark Force Grab Blaster Cultist- Blaster, Grappling Hook, and Electrical Charge Grip Cultist- Dark Force Grab Lightning Cultist- Dark Force Grab Dual Reborn- Dual Lightsabers and Dark Force Grab Assasin Droid- Force Field and Blaster Staff Reborn- Double-Bladed lightsaber and Dark Force Grab Rosh (darkside)- Lightsaber and Dark Force Grab Reborn Master (heal)- Dark Force Grab and Healing Ablility Nogri- Blaster and Grappling Hook Reborn Master- Lightsaber and Dark Force Grab Reborn Master (dual)- Dual Lightsabers and Dark Force Grab Alora (dual)- Dual Lightsabers and Dark Force Grab Tavion- Lightsaber, Scepter, and Dark Force Grab Marka Ragnos- Vibro-Active Force Sword and Dark Force Grab Yoda- Small Character with Lightsaber and Force Grab Starkiller- Lightsaber and Dark Force Grab Princess Leia- Blaster and Grappling Hook Boba Fett- Jetpack, Blaster and Grappling Hook Darth Maul- Double-Bladed lightsaber and Dark Force Grab Battle-Damaged Darth Vader- Lightsaber and Dark Force Grab Anakin Skywalker- Lightsaber and Force Grab Ben Kenobi- Lightsaber and Force Grab Han Solo- Blaster and Grappling Hook Shadowtrooper- Blaster and Grappling Hook Death Star Trooper- Blaster and Grappling Hook Count Dooku- Lightsaber and Dark Force Grab Endor Rebel- Blaster and Grappling Hook Qui-Gon Jinn- Lightsaber and Force Grab Mace Windu- Lightsaber and Force Grab Lando Calrisian- Blaster and Grappling Hook Darth Vader- Lightsaber and Dark Force Grab Genral Grievous- Lightsabers and Super Jump Jango Fett- Jetpack, Blaster, and Grappling Hook Kit Fisto- Lightsaber and Force Grab Juno Eclipse- Blaster and Grappling Hook The Emperor- Lightsaber and Dark Force Grab Vehicles Raven's Claw- Blasters and Proton Torpedoes X-Wing- Blasters and Proton Torpedoes Mercenary Ship- Blasters and Proton Torpedoes TIE Bomber- Blasters, Proton Torpedoes, and Bombs TIE Fighter- Blasters and Proton Torpedoes AT-ST- Blasters, Rockets Acheivements "You will be a valuble member of the Jedi Order."- Complete the game 100% "Rosh Penin, you will be assigned to Master Katarn."- Unlock all versions of Rosh "Jaden Korr, you'll also work with Master Katarn."- Unlock all versions of Jaden "The Sith shall rule again!"- Unlock all Dark Side characters "Some of Desaan's leftover Reborn were with her."- Unlock all Reborn characters "It will take all of our strength."- Unlock all characters "Okay, so it's a big, dead, important rock."- Complete Vjun "That's the burial site of a bunch of Sith Lords."- Complete the Korriban levels "Aren't you exicted! We're gonna be Jedi!"- Unlock all Jedi characters "That's Jedi KNIGHT, Ragnos!"- Obtain True Jedi for all levels "Imperials?! Here?!"- Unlock all Imperial characters "Guess these Mercs didn't want us here."- Unlock all Mercenary characters Category:Long-Haired Characters